Three Midnious
by tryingtochillhere
Summary: We are referred to as Witches by the human race, but our race call themselves Midnious, creatures of magic." OOC A bit. Cannon pairings. Give it a shot... please? TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosaline!" I sang as I glided down the twirling staircase down to front hall. I was traveling too slowly. I positioned myself on the smooth marble banister, and flew down to the ground floor. I was squealing and giggling the whole way down. Just before I reached the bottom of the banister, I propelled myself into the air, did a flip, and landed on my tiptoes, one foot in front of the other. I felt like a flippin' gymnast. I ran to the dining room, clutching the old cream, scented, envelope in my left hand. I live with my best friends because our parents got exiled from our small kingdom for god knows what. I miss them everyday.

I found Rosaline, sitting on one of the black oak and blood red velvet dining chairs, reading a copy of Pride and Prejudice. Her long golden locks were set in curls that spiraled down her back, her one black streak of hair wound and blended into the golden strands perfectly. Her piercing deep purple eyes were framed with rectangular, thick, blood red glasses. She had on a white long sleeved shirt with no shoulders, a black corset, a short black ruffled skirt, black knee high ripped socks, and just above the ankle, boots. Her lips were covered in blood red lipstick, her eyes black and smoky, and her eyelashes long and lush. Rosaline looked her usual gorgeous goth self.

Rosaline is one of my two best friends. She's a beauty queen, a bitch at times but she's one of the most caring people ever once you get to know her. She's five foot six with a perfect body.

"Hello Isabelita, what pray tell has got you so excited?" Rosaline asked while an amused smile spread across her lips. I decided to ignore her.

"Marina! Get over here!" I called for my other best friend to join myself and Rosaline in the living room. She was here in seconds.

"What's the hub-bub bub?" Marina giggled as she took a seat on Rosaline's dining chair arm. Marina's long black hair was in two spiked pigtails at either side of her head, her purple streak visible in one of them, hanging in place nicely. Her cool aqua eyes looking cheerful and excited as she waited eagerly for the contents of the envelope to be read. She was wearing a deep purple tank top with a black waistcoat, mesh gloves that went up to just above her elbow, black skinny jeans and knee high boots with a heel and purple laces. And to top it all off – a black leather trench coat. Her face was pale, her lips covered in purple lipstick, her eyeshadow was black and she had only a bit of mascara on. She was perfectly goth too. She's five foot and a little ball of energy, she's sweet, caring, and is always optimistic.

"I have a good feeling about this envelope guys," I squealed. My dark chocolate brown hair had natural auburn highlights in it and it hung straight down, reaching the middle of my back. My side fringe was big and bold. I had a streak of blood red hanging in my hair. My blood red eyes probably held anticipation and excitement. I was wearing a dark gray dress that had long sleeves that flared out around my hands, a dark gray corset with blood red lace, and my dress flared out from the bottom of my corset to my knee, with a red underskirt. I had on some blood red ballet flats with lace that criss crossed and tied above my knees – out of sight under my skirt. I had some blood red lipstick on, gray eyeshadow and mascara. I looked like my usual goth self too. I am five foot four and I am extremely optimistic, more so than Marina. I am sweet, and have a dry sense of humor, and am sarcastic – a little bit too sarcastic.

"Isabelita, remember when you had a good feeling about Midnight, and he turned out to be a complete menace?" Marina quirked an eyebrow and visibly shuddered, as did Rosaline an myself. Midnight was once our black magic cat. He was perfect for the first ten minutes of being here, then he began to destroy every part of our home. Since he was a black magic cat, we could do nothing to prevent him from destroying our home. Eventually – one month of hiding in my sleeping quarters later – we caught him by setting a trap in my sleeping quarters. Then... well, we tossed him in a fire pit outside the house. We never considered a cat again.

"Seriously guys! I am one hundred percent sure about this," I stated, finality in my tone. Rosaline and Marina were about to protest, but I grabbed the strand of blood red in my hair, tugged it twice and whispered 'zip it'. Rosaline and Marina's mouths immediately shut.

Yes, we are magical beings. We are referred to as Witches by the human race, but our race call themselves Midnious, creatures of magic. Strange name, yes, but we don't have to refer to ourselves as that, many of our race call ourselves Witches now – a habit formed from humans. The brightly colored streak of hair in our hair is our source of magic, god knows why.

"Okay...let's open it!" I giggled. I sat on the dining chair next to Rosaline's and began to open the envelope.

"OW!!" I wailed as I clutched my side. I glared at Rosaline, who glared back and pointed at her mouth. I sighed and tugged on the colorful strand of hair once. Also, our species have one ability that doesn't require the strand of hair, it merely activates itself when we want it to. Rosaline's special ability is one where she can jab someone without even touching them, like a punch, only, she doesn't use her fists, she uses her mind. Marina can see the future, but the future she sees changes when someone changes there mind. I can create forcefields to protect myself and others, and I can sometimes project the forcefield, so it becomes a weapon, it takes a lot out of me though. It could kill me if I did it.

"Pass the envelope Isabelita." Marina demanded. I sighed and passed her the envelope. I got up from the dining chair and went to stand at the window. The good feeling that I was getting about the envelope began to fade, and was replaced dread. What if the envelope's contents contained bad news? Devastating news? Life changing news? What if –

"Isabelita." Rosaline's soft but panicked whisper reached my ears. My stomach began to quiver. That always happens when something bad is coming. It's strange... one minute I'm excited about the envelope and then the next I'm scared of it.

I walked cautiously towards my friends, each step echoing off the walls. Marina simply stared at the wall, a blank expression on her face as she passed me the envelope. Rosaline was looking at the floor and tears were in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

I slowly let my eyes fall onto the letter:

_Dear Miss Isabelita Maria Swanly, Miss Rosaline Lilliana Hallen, and Miss Marina Alicea Brandoneir, _

_My intentions of this letter are not ones that will lift your spirits. I have grave news that you must know before it is too late. You must not utter a word about this letter to anyone, or I will kill you myself if others don't reach you first. This letter must be burned and must never be mentioned._

_Firstly, you must know some history about your parents. _

_All of your parents were part of a coven of Midnious' that were set on seeking revenge on the human race for forcing them into hiding. However, your parents began to regret ever joining the coven, so they began making plans with the High Council to put a stop to the activities of this coven. _

_On the night the coven decided to destroy and enslave the human race, your parents put the plan they had developed into action. The coven was ambushed by loyal Midnious and a great battle ensued, resulting in many deaths. Including the death of your parents. I am sorry to deliver such grave news to you through writing, but it was the safest way. _

_The High Council assumed that the coven had been wiped out. But they were wrong, I was wrong, oh were we wrong. One Midnious escaped that night, the leader. He knew that it was your parents' fault that the coven was destroyed, so he has been silently recruiting other Midnious to help wipe out the human race, enslave some of the human race and to destroy you three girls. _

_It is his way of revenge. He is a twisted character that needs to be dealt with. Unfortunately no one knows where he is – all I know is that he will kill all of you at any moment. _

_I ask you all to run to a safe place for the time being. I am sending you all to the human world. You will blend in as twenty one year old best friends. Your names will have to be changed. Isabelita, you are now Isabella Marie Swan. Rosaline, you are now Rosalie Lillian Hale. And finally Marina, you are know Mary Alice Brandon. An apartment in the human world has been paid and furnished for you; just use the spell at the bottom of the letter to get there. All you need is your necessities, clothes and other objects you feel you must take. You may use magic in the human world, but you must not expose yourselves to humans. The consequences will be dreadful for you. But, you may ask me permission to tell a human about Midnious'. Just write a letter specifically addressed to myself - don't worry about how to get it to me. _

_You will have to find employment and live your lives like you are true humans. Goodbye and have a safe trip to the human world. _

_Farewell,_

_Miss Violetta Elizabethia Smithen _

_**To ta conel abri anerian, brillna rosh atten **_

_Hold your items you wish to take while reciting the spell, or you may never see them again. _

"Oh god..." I whispered faintly. I snapped back into reality quickly. I made my way over to the grand fireplace, pulled the strand of hair whispered 'fire' and burnt the letter, apart from the part with the spell on. Marina – Mary – and Rosaline – Rosalie – eventually began to pack there stuff and say their goodbye's to the things they had to leave behind, as did I.

"Call me Alice." Marina – Mary – ALICE chirped as she dragged five massive duffel bags down the stairs.

"Use magic you idiot! And also, why Alice? And, why are you so chirpy? We're going to the frickin' human world!" I practically growled at her.

Alice huffed, used some magic to get her bags down the stairs, then answered me. "Alice, because I like it better than _Mary,_" - she spat the name - "and because this is a new adventure, experience! It's something new, exciting, different. Just roll with it is what I say!" Alice jumped around me, clapping and giggling. Idiot. I sighed and though about the name Isabella...I didn't like it that much, it was fine it just didn't seem right...

"Call me Bella." I grinned. Yes, I liked that. Bel-la, Beeeelllllaaaaa... I think I'm going mad.

"Call me Rose if you want, but Rosalie's just fine." Came the voice of Rosalie from the top of the stairs. She was walking down the stairs, five duffel bags floating behind her, with a small frown on her face.

We came together in the middle of the front hall, and tears began to form in my eyes.

"Bye house." We choked in unison. "You ready girls?" I continued. They nodded, and we proceeded in grabbing the handles of our bags in one hand and holding the strand of hair.

"_To ta conel abri anerian, brillna rosh atten._" We chanted together. Suddenly everything around me was covered in a bright beautiful lightand...

I was in front of a large oak door with a silver key in it's lock.

"Shall we just turn it and go in?" Alice whispered. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the key, turned, and opened the door...

**Soooooo...what do you think? Hit or miss? Shall I continue? **

**Review please!? **


	2. An that you MUST read

**Guys... I am _extremely ticked off _right now. You want to know why? Well, my computer got a virus and it had to be completely wiped. I had chapters ready for all of my stories and then... BOOM! It's infuriating when you have something done and finished, but then gets taken away from you because some stupid person – who needs to get a life – decided to put a virus on one of my favourite websites to get money off of me! **

**Yeah, so... I'm having to re-write the chapters I had. Also, I'm going on holiday on August 18th so you'll have to wait for the next chapters further. **

**I'm sorry... I'm sorry that some people think that putting a virus onto a website to get money off of people is a smart idea. It's not, especially when you are dealing with me. You should seriously keep away from me when I'm ticked off, 'cause I'd probably snap and claw at you... and maybe kick your head off. :) **

**You'll probably get an update in about two weeks, but don't hold your breath. **

**From the way that I've written this, you can most likely tell that I'm angry, and if you can't tell, then... you're an idiot. Only joking. **

**Anyway... yeah. **

**School is starting in about three weeks – whoop-de-freaking-doo – and I will be becoming a year 9 – I'm English, so if you're from America, it means that I'm going to become fourteen years old before the next seven weeks of summer holidays – and I'm literally shaking in my boots – even though I'm not wearing boots, I just like the saying – and would really appreciate if nobody gave me any crap about not updating in _ages. _Please? **

**Sorry about my little rant – by little, I really mean big – but I just needed to get it out of my system some other way... you know, instead of throwing and punching stuff. As you can probably tell, I am an emotional person and I do take things quite seriously. **

**Not the type of thing normal thirteen year old girls do. Well, I'm being a bit stereotypical, aren't I? XD **

**~Beth~ **


	3. Important Author's Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I'm sorry about not updating for a while, and I want to apologize in advance for the lack of updates in the future. I can explain myself.

This may sound kind of stupid, but I'm trying to write a novel. My Reading/Writing Club teacher has a friend who is an editor and who works closely with many publishers. I have sent her the Prologue, Chapter One, and half of Chapter Two – right now I'm waiting for some feedback.

I may be chasing a stolen dream, but at least I'm trying. I want to at least have a chance at showing what I can do, what I can write.

So, all of my stories will be going on a temporary hiatus. I'm sorry to all of you who were anticipating future chapters.

Wish me luck, please?

~Beth~


End file.
